


Dumb Cat

by Golden_Hew



Series: MLB One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author tried, Best Friends, F/M, Happy Birthday, Mari's Birthday, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Nathalie is a Shipper, POV Adrien Agreste, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Author Regrets Nothing, best friend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Hew/pseuds/Golden_Hew
Summary: **Best Friend AU**It's Mari's Birthday! Yay! Adrien flips out and Nathalie is a shipper. Mari flips out and is a sarcastic mess. Alya and Nino are doing them a 'solid'.HALP THE POOR ADRIENETTE!!This is my first One-Shot for this Fandom, hope you likey!





	Dumb Cat

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST ONE-SHOT.
> 
> FEEDBACK PLES! PLES!!
> 
> FOR THE DORESTOS!!

Today is Mari’s birthday!

I jumped out of bed and burst into the bathroom, I scrambled to brush my teeth, style my hair, and use the utilities. I ran into the door before slamming it open and grabbing some random clothes. I put on some blue jeans with a black shirt with three multicolor horizontal lines running around my chest. Finally I put on a white overshirt. I snatched my gray bag from off my desk and near bolted out the door when Plagg’s screech stopped me.

“Adrien! What the he-”

“Language, you dirty cat!”

“-ck are you doing?” He finished with a well-aimed glare.

“Going to school!” I answered like the cheese finally got to the cat’s head.

“But why so… hurriedly?” He asked. “I know you like school, but you’re never so… jumpy for it.”

“Well uh…” I felt blood rush to my face. “Today is Mari’s birthday.” I kicked my foot on the floor.

“The girl you like?” Plagg smirked.

“NO!” I grumbled. “No. My best friend.”

“Right, better go, don’t wanna be late for your ‘best friends’ birthday.” He flew into the bag and I continued my pursuit down the stairs. I stopped and opened the door into the dining hall for breakfast.

I sat down in my chair, looking at the usual eggs and bacon. I forgot my normal sigh and grabbed my fork, near inhaling each bite.

“Ah, Adrien! Don’t choke!” I paused when I heard Nathalie.

“Hey Nat! How are you?” I looked up at her from my low seat before taking another bite.

“Why are you so… vigorous this morning?” She asked.

I heard Plagg mutter ‘love’ and I slapped my hand on the bag, happy with an enraged squeak. “Today is my friends birthday.” I grinned.

“Nino? You weren’t this excited when his appeared last year.” Nathalie looked a bit lost, handing me my schedule.

I gave it a one over, I was more or less empty today, thanks the heavens. “No, my friend Marinette.” I tried to smother my grin when I turned back to my food.

“Marinette.” She tested the name on her tongue before snapping her fingers in realization. “Winner of Monsieur Agreste bowler hat contest a year back, correct? Good idea, getting friendly with designers for when you take over the business.”

I sighed, my smile dropping for the first time that morning. “Nat, she is my friend, not a future employee for me.” I dropped to a whisper after I took a bite. “I’m not sure I want to take over anyway.

“What was that Adrien?” I looked up into her blue eyes.

“Nothing Nathalie.” I dismissed her and gathered my stuff once more, going to wait in the limo. I heard ‘What does the Fox say’ echo from my bag and answered Alya’s call.

“Ready for Phase One hotshot?” Her teasing voice filled my ear.

“All week!” I replied enthusiastically. “Oh, gotta go, Gorilla’s coming.” I quickly cut the call as he opened the door. “Hey, can we pick up someone?”

He grunted in reply.

“12 Rue Gotlib, 21st arrondissement is her address!” I cheered from the back.

I would’ve seen a little smile twitch at the corners of his mouth but I was too distracted that I was picking up Mari.

When we pulled up, I near exploded from the akumas in my stomach. I scrambled out of the car and into the pastry shop. “Hi Sabine, hi Tom!” I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

“嘿阿德里安!” Mari’s mom called up after me. (Hey Adrien!)

“Son, slow down!” Her dad laughed in greeting when I slammed my head against Mari door.

“Ow,” I muttered. I knocked on the trapdoor before swinging it open. “You up yet?”

“ADRIEN!!” She shrieked, clutching her sheets to her torso before throwing them at me like a whip. “What in the big bright world are you doing!?!”

She shrieked again when I climbed up her ladder and wrapped my arms around her waist and dropped down, dancing around the room. “Happy birthday, Mari!”

“Oh… that’s today…” She muttered before stuffing the sheet in my face, releasing herself to get ready. I sat on her chaise for five minutes before she came out, grabbing her gray jacket. “Why are you sitting there? Let’s go!” She playfully tugged on my jacket before sliding down the door and out of reach of any of my own swipes. I fell down after her and rolled down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a loaf of cheese bread and ziplocked it before stuffing it in my bag. I tugged Mari out the door, waving bye to her parents.

“Your chariot awaits.” I bowed and she giggled, shoving my shoulder before walking over to the car. I followed her, opening the door.

“Hi Mr. Gorilla!” She greeted, sliding into the seat.

He grunted.

I followed suit, closing the car door. Before I could give directions, Gorilla was heading to school. I looked at Mari, open mouthed. We laughed.

“Oh!” I grabbed the box from my bag. “Here is your birthday gift, birthday girl!” I handed it to her, smiling as her face lit up.

“Thanks Adrien!” She copied my grin and opened the box, said smile growing infinitely larger. “Ohmygosh! Are these the-the-”

“Yup!” I grinned. “The limited edition Ladybug and Chat Noir clothing and fabric set.”

Marinette pulled out a onesie, “We need to wear these, like, twenty-four seven.” She hugged me as the car pulled up to the school. She detached from me and we exited the car, waving bye to Gorilla.

I watched her shocked expression as she turned around, face to face with--

“ALYA!!” She screeched, flinging herself back into my chest.

“Mari!!” Her unexpected weight made me trip over my feet and my back collided with the concrete. “Ow,” I mumbled. “Are you okay, Mari?”

“Ohmygosh! I am SO sorry Adrien, are you okay?” She got up off me to crouch down beside me, checking if I was hurt.

“Mari, I’m fine, I promise.” I stood up, brushing bits of cobble off my back. I caught her worried look. “Really.”

“Fine,” she mumbled. “Let’s get to class.” I offered my hand and pulled her up. I led her to class with her hands wrapped around my arm, it was a joke we shared.

Some day after the ‘Gum Incident’ Nino wanted to walk the girls to class. He walked over to Alya, leaving me with Marinette.

“We’re cool about the gum thing, right?” I asked, she met my eyes.

“Yeah.” She barely nodded.

She seemed kind of out of it so I bowed really deep and looked up at her, offering my arm. “To class, Mari?”

She smiled slightly. “Sure, Adrien.” I felt sparks shoot up my arm when she took it but I ignored it.

Let’s just say that when we walked into class, Alya, Nino, and Chloe's jaws got comfortable on the floor. I led Mari to her seat and sat in mine.

“What was that, dude?” Nino asked, sliding over to me as class started.

“She’s just a friend, Nino.”

Mari was still on my arm when we walked into class. She let go of me and I sat down. She took another step towards her seat when I grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to me.

She squawked.

“Don’t worry, I went over it with Ms. Bustier and she said it was okay.” I told her, rubbing my thumb along the top of her hand subconsciously.

She mumbled ‘okay’ and pulled out her stuff for maths. I watched her, smiling. “What?”

“Hmm?” I was half listening.

“Adrien, you’re staring at me, class has started.”

“Adrien, Marinette. I allowed you to sit together not so you can talk. Would you like to return to your previous seating arrangements?”

“Yep.” Mari and I turned to glare at Chloe.

“No ma’am. Sorry, it won’t happen again.” Mari amended, glancing at the teacher before giving me a stern look.

The school passed without a hitch, now Phase Three.

“Hey, Mari. Mari, Mari, Mari!” I pulled on her gray sweater, earning a glare.

“What Adrien?” She looked back down at her sketch book.

“Wanna go to the park with me?” I used my purrty kitty eyes.

She groaned, eyes half-lidded. “Fine, you stupid cat.”

I grinned all chesire-like pulling her up from the bench. “Let’s go now.”

“No.” She sat back down.

I crouched down in front of her. “Purrlease! I wanna go meow!”

“Down cat, down.”

“I am down,” I told her. “On my knees purrleading to go on a catwalk with m’lady.”

She groaned as she fell back on the seat. She raised her hand, muttering about ‘those stupid puns’. “Just take my hand if it’ll shut you up.”

“Gladly.” I pulled her up again and tugged her out of the school and to the favorite park of our age group. “Remember Gorzilla?” I pointed to the fountain.

“Running around in public in my pajamas?” She asked, sarcastically. “No, not at all.”

I shoved her shoulder. “Get ahold of yourself Mari.”

She shoved me back. “Says Mr. Model.”

“Pfft, Miss. Fashion Designer.”

“Shut up Adrien.”

“Never shall I ever.” I taunted. “Hey, wanna play?”

“Sure.” She smiled, sitting on the fountain and letting her hand fall in the water. “Never have I ever… modeled.”

I frowned. “Really?” She nodded frantically. “Uh. Never have I ever drawn anything moderately well.”

“Really?” I copied her previous action, nodding. “Never have I ever rode in a limo,” She rushed to fix her mistake. “-before today.”

“Never have I ever went to school before Dupont.”

“Never have I ever liked Chole.”

“Never have I ever been trilingual.”

“Jokes on you, I’m not either!” Mari laughed. “Never have I ever been in love.”

“Never have I-- what?”

She turned to me. “Adrien?” Not for the first time, I noticed the way the sun bounced off her skin, highlighting all her best attributes and taking my breath away.

I noticed she was staring so I took a gulp of air. “I- um. You’ve never been in love?”

“You have?” Her bluebell eyes had that familiar twinkle. I realized my heart was racing.

“No-”

“Well that settles that,” she seemed to casually gesture for me to continue on the game.

“But you, out of all the people I know should have at least had a crush?” If I had my cat ears they would be perked in interest.

“Why exactly?” She seemed confused, her lips pressed together. I warded off the thought quickly.

“You are such a loving person. Helping others when they don’t deserve it, getting back at Chole, even if she messes with someone you don’t know. You are so… full of love. It’s impossible to imagine that you haven’t fallen in love. You deserve love in return!” I felt almost frantic in my speech. I wanted her to know that she was so amazing, that she deserved the world.

“Aw, cat.” She wrapped her arms around me. “You’re so sweet.”

“How about we go to your place for some Ultimate Mecha Strike?” I asked her.

Phase Four.

“Uh, sure.” She seemed a bit disoriented.

“You okay?” I held her shoulders to steady her as she wobbled.

“Uh.. tell you about it later.” I dismissed the pink on her cheeks for the hot sun.

“Hurry then,” I pulled her away from the park towards the sweet smelling bakery. “I promise you, your parents have the best treats in all of Paris, maybe even France if not the world.”

She opened the door. “Oh shut it, you.” Mari smiled, until she realized the lights were dimmed. “That‘s weird.” She flipped up the lights to have her parents jump up from behind the counter and Alya and Nino pounce from behind a few shelves while a few other classmates popped up randomly.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARINETTE!!” They screamed, alerting the next block to cover their ears and the next mile to shrug at loud but daily occurrence.

“Oh, you guys shouldn’t have.” Mari placed a hand above her heart.

“Stop being modest and cut a slice of that mouth-watering cake before I skip pleasantries.” We all laughed at Alya’s comment as Nino plugged up his phone to the bakery’s speakers. They normally play French and rarely Chinese classics at low volume but Nino seemed to have insisted on loudly pumping Jagged Stone’s latest.

As the party wore on, people began to leave with the best of wishes for Mari until Nino, Alya, and I were the last ones.

“How about you kids go upstairs. You can sleep over if it’s okay with your parents.” Tom’s deep baritone suggested before heading off to the room he shared with Mari’s mother.

We all turned to each other. “Yes!”

Alya and Nino quickly called their parents, saying it was okay. I looked over at my phone. Please, please, please. I clicked his contact number with crossed fingers.

“Hello?” Nathalie.

“Uh, I was wondering if I could spend a night with a friend?” I winced. Please, please, please.

“Marinette?” I thought I heard a suggestive tone in her voice but I shrugged it off.

“The very one.” I nodded though I knew she couldn’t see me.

“Mmkay, go ahead. I’ll tell your father something.”

“R-really! Thanks so much Nat!” This was not a daily occurrence-- scratch that, THIS NEVER HAPPENS!

“My pleasure, Adrien. Return to your friends.” The chill came back to her voice before she ended the call.

“She said I could stay,” I called to them upstairs as I banged my head against the trap door again.

Mari opened the darn thing.

“That door has it out for me!” I clawed my way up as I had a dozen times as Cat.

“Shhh! My parents are sleeping.” Mari shoved a finger against my lips. “How’s you head?”

I fell into my Cat persona easily, being in Mari’s room at dark, her parents asleep. “Aww, purrincess,” I moved her hand to place my lips to the back. “I didn’t know you cared about me so much!”

There was silence for five seconds.

“WHAT WAS THAT!?!! NINO, YOU SAW THAT!! RIGHT, RIGHT!!” Alya near screeched, flailing off Mari chaise in the process.

I winced. “Dumb cat,” Mari scolded lowly. So true.

After calming Alya down, we picked out Tangled to watch on a little DVD case Mari had.

“This is so cute!” I squeaked.

“Shut up,” Mari whispered, jabbing her fingers into my side.

Mari fell asleep halfway through so we ended early, shutting it off and making sleeping arrangements.

“I call chaise.” Alya whisper-shouted.

“Why not sleeping with Mari on her bed?” I asked.

“‘Cause we’re trying to do you a solid, dude.” Nino replied, wrapping an arm around Alya’s waist.

“You’re not… uncomfortable with this?” How could they not be? We’re only sixteen!

“Als and I have been dating for a year now, get it together Adrien.” Nino mumbled, burying his face in Alya’s hair.

I bit back a groan and carried Mari to her bed. I fluffed out the covers before crawling under them next to Mari. I felt hot and clammy. Sure I’d done this before as Cat but not as Adrien!

I hesitantly draped my arm around her before sinking into the mattress, feeling slightly better.

Next thing I know, my eyelids are red and there is squawking in my ear.

I felt around before covering the source. “Shut up, Plagg.” I mumbled, snuggling towards the warmth. I felt the warmth tense up.

“Adrien, it’s me, Mari.” The warmth squeaked.

“If you’re Mari then I’m really dreaming.” I sluggishly processed what I said but when I did, I bolted up blinking at the light for her windows. “I am SO sorry Mari!”

She didn’t respond and this time I couldn’t ignore the blush.

“Are-are you okay?” I put my hand to her cheek and felt my insides melt at how… right it felt.

“I-I-” She squeaked.

I reeled back my hand. What was I thinking. Dumb, dumb, du--

“I lied.”

My head shot up. “What?”

“Yesterday I said ‘never have I ever been in love’. I lied.” I felt my heart droop. WHY WAS IT DOING THAT!?!!

“Who?” I tried to be an eager and happy friend. This was big for her.

“I-uh- well he’s this stupid idiot who is kind and considerate but at the same time he’s this stupid furzeball with these ridiculous jokes!”

I gasped loudly. “You’ve been cheating on me with some joke-slinging fiend! Tell me who he is so that I might challenge him for your heart!” I joked, trying to hide these weirdly hurt feelings. What is wrong with me? Mari is happy. I need to get over myself.

“I haven’t. Cheated on you, I mean.” She mumbled.

“What?” I quipped, looking at her confused.

“I-uh-well I, ya know.” She cleared her throat. “Iloveyoudumbcat.”

If I had my cat ears, they would be higher than ever. “What?”

“I love you, dumb cat.” She said slower, an even deeper blush coating her cheeks.

“Are you parents up yet?”

“They should be in the bakery. Why?” She asked as I slid down the ladder.

“I need to ask for their blessing on our marriage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most Memorable Adrien Quote (beside Claw's Out)
> 
> "She's just a Friend."
> 
> WATCH ME BE A FRIEND WHEN I DECK YOU IN THE FLIPPING FACE!!


End file.
